Nyaaaa!
by Alicefiction
Summary: Tout ce passe bien dans la maison des Sommet, le soleil se lève doucement, les oiseau chante, on entend un immense cri... PUTAIN! on peut vraiment pas dormir dans cette maison! /!\ Lemon/Yaoi (Geek x Maître Panda)
1. C'est pas moi!

**Petite histoire dans le même univers que "PATRON...ne?"! c'est une suite en fait mais ils restent indépendant! -w- Sur ce je vous êtes une bonne lecture! c'est partie pour une nouvelle Fanfic! w**

* * *

La lueur de l'aube qui traverse les rideaux clairs. L'odeur du café matinal qui envahit déjà l'appartement. La douce sensation de sérénité après une vraie nuit de sommeil durant plus de 8 h. Le bruit de Paris qui se réveille doucement. Il ne manque plus que le goût de sa boisson préféré pour que Mathieu soit aux anges ce matin. Mais il restait sur ses gardes, ses personnalités pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel instant pour perturber sa matinée. Mais rien, il se releva doucement pour une fois. En ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il était seul dans son lit, mais il ne se souvenait plus s'il était accompagner la veille en vérité. Finalement, Mathieu se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine où l'attendait l'objet de ses désirs.

-Bonjours Mathieu, Café je suppose !

-Ouai s'il te plaît.

Maître panda se saisir de la cafetière et déversa la boisson chaude dans la tasse de Mathieu. Mathieu, lui, s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de la table auquel étaient installés trois autres personnes. Le Prof, La Fille et Le Hippie. Ils furent vite rejoints par Maître Panda qui posa la tasse à café de Mathieu en face de lui et s'assit à son tour avec sa…tisane au bambou je suppose… c'était vert en tout cas. Quand Mathieu trempa enfin ses lèvres dans sa boisson, il était au summum du bonheur. Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos qui lui donnait des frissons. Surtout quand celle-ci se pencha pour lui susurrer ces mots :

-Salut gamin, bien dormie ?

Mathieu se tourna pour regarder la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une jeune femme avec des lunettes de soleil, de longs cheveux châtains et un costard noir mais pour femme. Oui, c'était Le Patron qui avait son corps de femme. La patronne quoi ! Mais il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça…

-Oui et toi ?

-Ouai ouai, sérieux gamin, rends-moi mon apparence !

Cette fois c'est Mathieu qui arborait un sourire pervers. Il attrapa le col de sa chemise et s'approcha à son tour de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

-Hors de question, Aujourd'hui pas de bordel ou je ne sais quoi ! J'ai envie que tu sois à moi, tout entier !

Le patron ressentit des frissons à son tour, des frissons d'excitation. Maître Panda, qui était assit juste à côté de Mathieu, avait tout entendu. Il avait beau trouver la situation du Patron très amusante, le fait de savoir que Mathieu et lui s'envoie en l'air depuis plus de 3 mois le dégoûter hautement. Bon d'accord, le Patron en femme était très sexy, même lui laissait parfois ses idées gambader, ou plutôt ses yeux… Mais quand même ! Ou alors il devait bien se faire à l'idée que Mathieu était véritablement amoureux de ce type… Ô mon Dieu…

Mathieu se leva pour se resservir une tasse de café. Mais quand il apporta une deuxième fois sa tasse à ses lèvres, un cri strident résonna dans la maison et il manqua de s'étouffer. D'ailleurs il se vit obliger à recracher sa gorgée dans l'évier. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?! Ce cri si particulier, tout le monde le connaissait dans la maison. C'était le célèbre « Nyaaaa » du Geek.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à celui-là ?!

Ils entendirent quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Wow. Le geek pleurait, chouinait, criait, s'exclamait, déprimait et tout plein d'autre truc mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il péter un câble pareil. Finalement la silhouette de celui que tout le monde attendait apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout le monde restait béat devant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. « Bon sang, je savais que j'avais l'esprit tordu pour transformer le Patron en femme mais là… » Pensa Mathieu. Finalement c'est le Patron qui rompit le silence qui c'était installer.

-Nan mais regardez moi ça ! Le gamin s'est tapé le chat et ils ont eu un gosse ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

-Ben je…euh… là j'avoue que je n'en sais rien…

En effet, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer le patron, c'était le geek qu'ils avaient devant eux… Mais avec des oreilles et une queue-de-chat. Très vite les regards pesèrent sur Mathieu. Et le concerner ne perdit pas de temps avant de se révolter.

-Ah non ! J'y suis pour rien cette fois ! J'ai déjà assumé d'avoir voulu voir le patron en femme mais le geek en chat : NON !

Ne voulant même pas entendre les remarques de ses compères, Mathieu se leva et décida de partir le plus vite possible. Mais la voix de la Fille l'arrêta net.

-Mais au fait, quelqu'un sait où Maître Panda ? Il était là il y a deux minutes !

* * *

**à suivre...**


	2. Chacun aime à sa façon

**Voilà c'est ENFIN le deuxième chapitre de "Nyaaaa" il aura mis du temps a arriver! x.x Je ne vais pas raconter ma vis pour dire pourquoi disons que j'ai finalement décider de l'écrire plutôt que de faire ma dissertation pour après demain (ne me félicitez pas je suis dans la merde xD Ne pas refaire chez vous) BREF fin de vancance, fin de "Nyaaaa"! joie, bonheur et prostipute! \ o /**

**/!\ Lemon**

* * *

Maître Panda c'était discrètement enfuie lorsque tous ses camarades avec les yeux rivés sur le malheureux Geek. Il se cachait au fond de sa chambre remplie d'instrument musical plus ou moins commun, de feuille de papier noir d'encre, de partition soigneuse écrite. Et au fond de tout ça, un panda en position fœtale sur son lit… Il devait bien l'avouer, l'état du pauvre Geek ne lui semblait pas si étonnant que ça. L'idée d'un Geek mi-animal lui dévorait l'esprit depuis si longtemps, il en rêvait. Mais le Geek était si mignon, comment ne pas craquer en le voyant ainsi ? Mais en même il n'assumait pas du tout cette idée saugrenue d'un Geek avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, mais surtout l'effet que cela lui faisait. Le Geek était vraiment la personne qu'il préférait dans l'équipe, non seulement parce qu'il était trop mignon, mais il était vraiment gentil et on pouvait vraiment discuter avec lui. Il éveillait en lui un instinct de protection et un autre instinct si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Soudain, il entendit le bruit de la porte retentir et son cœur rata un battement. Il serra ses jambes plus fortement contre sa poitrine, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. La peur de lever les yeux pour voir qui avait pénétré la pièce le torturait, mais la curiosité était plus forte et ses prunelles azur se levèrent. Malheur. C'était le geek qui restait planté devant lui à le fixer. Les bras croisés dans le dos et l'air innocent, il avait vraiment l'air un enfant pur. Et ces maudites oreilles qui étaient couchées et sa queue qui tanguait lentement de droite à gauche.

-M-Maître ?

Un mot. Juste un et Maître Panda se décida enfin à quitter sa position canine pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, très vite rejoint par le petit Geek. Il tendit ses jambes le plus possible pour se débarrasser des engourdissements qui les envahissaient. Le Geek semblait hésité à parler, il était assis très droit, il fixait le sol et appuyait fortement ses paumes sur ses genoux.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et la réponse est : Oui, c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça.

Le Geek tourna rapidement le regard vers Maître Panda alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Maître Panda s'était mis dans la même position que le gamin mais il tapait nerveusement ses doigts sur ses genoux. Il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de lui sauter au cou là, maintenant, tout de suite sans aucune forme de procès. Mais il se retenait, il ne manquerait plus qu'à ce qu'il le traumatise le pauvre. Et puis il n'était pas le Patron, il refusait de se laisser dicter par ses envies.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le dit Gamin se mouvoir doucement. Il dirigea donc son regard vers lui et fut intrigué par sa position. Il avait ramené ses mains entre ses jambes et serrait les genoux, il détournait le regard vainement et son visage rougissait de plus en plus. Ses parties animales quant à elles n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, ses oreilles étaient toujours couchées et sa queue gigotait encore. L'ambiance était affreusement pesante. Le Panda voulut dire quelque chose mais dès qu'il ouvrit les lèvres il vit Le Geek réagir presque immédiatement, il fut comme parcouru d'un frisson, il préféra donc se taire. À quoi pouvait-il donc penser ?

Le temps. Les minutes. Les secondes. C'était court mais trop pesant et insupportable. Finalement la concentration de Maître Panda fit détourner par le silence. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rangé cette pièce ? Quel gâchis de papier, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention. Et s'il repeignait les murs ? Ce gris foncé était un peu triste. Vert Bambou par exemple ! Il se mit à sourire à cette idée. Mais il perdit son sourire quand il entendit un « oh et puis zut ! » venant de son camarade à côté de lui puis Le Geek le plaqua sur le lit en l'enjambant. Sur le coup, il se contenta de le fixer bêtement, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Mais sa tête s'embrouilla définitivement quand il sentit les douces lèvres tremblantes du Geek se coller sur les siennes. Les frissons parcourraient entièrement son corps, provoquant des sensations aussi étranges qu'agréables. Bon sang, comment avait-il fait pour se retenir jusque-là ? Le Geek ne décolla ses lèvres que quand l'oxygène commença à manquer à l'appel. Les deux compères essoufflés se regardèrent dans yeux un moment, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

Même s'il était perdu et ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, Maître Panda replongea ses lèvres sûre celles du petit. Une chose était sûr maintenant : il voulait lui faire l'amour, maintenant et sans aucune forme de procès. L'aînée laissa donc doucement ses doigts glisser le long des formes de son cadet jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon où il caressa doucement son entrejambe. Il décolla ses lèvres de celle du petit pour se glisser dans sa nuque, le tout provoquant des gémissements enfantins chez Le Geek. Au moins, il ne protestait pas. Finalement les doigts habiles de l'ursidé finirent par déboutonner le pantalon de Geek et il s'en débarrassa vite fait. Les mains du gamer agrippèrent le kigurumi pour pouvoir le déboutonner le plus vite possible. Un kigurumi déboutonner, un T-shirt envoyé en l'air et les deux amants avaient fini en caleçons tous les deux en un rien de temps.

-Maître…

Maître… c'était le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé depuis son arrivé et regardez dans quelle position ils étaient. Ils étaient en caleçons, ils ne disaient plus rien ni ne faisaient quoi que ce soit. Ils s'admiraient. Dans cette tenue (si on peut appeler ça une tenue) ils étaient parfaitement identiques. C'était un peu comme se regarder dans un miroir alors qu'au fond ils étaient très différents. Ça avait un côté narcissique d'ailleurs…

-Maître…

Le dit Maître finit par relâcher son regard pour répondre aux appels de son amant. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de sa peau frêle et blanche. Cette simple caresse provoquait chez Le Geek des spasmes violents. Il finit par faire glisser ses doigts sous le seul tissu qui le séparait de la virilité de compère. Il prit son temps pour l'enlever et contempler le visage du Geek dévoré par l'envie. C'était jouissif. Il finit par s'impatienter à son tour et envoya balader son obstacle avec le reste. Le Geek rougit violemment quand son membre dresser vu exposer au grand jour, mais il soupira de soulagement aussi car ça le soulageait grandement. Il ne comprit pas il vut Le Panda glissait lentement, jusqu'à se que son visage atteigne la hauteur de son membre et l'agrippa pour commencer à le masturber. Le geek qui s'appuyait maintenant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir observer son compagnon, eu un mouvement de tête en arrière. Bon Dieu, il l'avait fait des milliers de fois seul devant son ordinateur, mais cette fois c'était mille fois mieux. Le Maître finit par prendre l'objet de ses désirs dans sa bouche pour faire des mouvements de va et viens. Le Geek, surpris par ce geste, poussa un miaulement qu'il tenta d'étouffer avec sa main. À force d'assauts répétés et violents que la bouche du Panda exerçait sur le phallus du gamer, il ne put se retenir bien longtemps avant de tout envoyé.

Maître Panda recula la tête et remonta à la hauteur du Geek. Il recommença à embrasser doucement la nuque du petit et à laisser ses mains balader chatouiller son dos. Mais il se stoppa, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mêler aux frissons et à la sueur, l'ursidé sentait que son compagnon tremblait plus de peur que d'excitation. Il recula légèrement pour observer son compagnon qui était allongé sur le lit. Il soupira puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Idiot ! Si tu n'es pas prêt me laisse pas faire, dit le !

-Mais, mais je… Non c'est juste que…

-Cherche pas va ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave ! On le fera quand tu voudras.

-Mais… C'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus alors…

-Ah ah ! On va dire que c'est l'instinct animal qui a pris le dessus.

-Tu-tu m'en veux ?

Le panda tourna son regard vers Le Geek, le sourire aux lèvres et s'enfonça dans le lit pour se mettre à côté de lui. Il se colla au gamer et posa une main sur sa tête pour le décoiffer, ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser s'échapper un petit Nyaa de la part du petit.

-Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas, c'est comme ça que je t'aime ! Petit, peureux et faible.

Le Geek se mis à rougir en entendant la déclaration de l'ursidé mais poussa un miaulement de mécontentement suite au portrait de lui que venait de peindre Le Panda. Ce qui évidemment le fit sourire grandement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de sortir de la chambre car après tout le but de départ du Geek était de ramener Maître Panda dans le salon à la demande de Mathieu. Ils redescendirent donc dans le salon, logique. Là bas les attendait le même tableau que ce matin, ou presque. Mathieu leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable pour se concentrer sur ses deux personnalités.

-Bah vous voilà enfin ! Vous faisiez quoi ?

Les deux personnalités se mirent à rougir sous l'œil intrigué de Mathieu qui semblait heureusement ne pas comprendre le message.

\- Bref, vous n'avez pas vu Le Patron, il est partie dans la salle de bain en même temps que Le Geek mais il n'est toujours pas revenu !

La salle de bain ? Ils se regardèrent entre eux paniqués. La salle de bain du 2ème étage était juste à côté de la chambre de Maître Panda. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé écouter tout ce qui s'était passé ? Soudain ils sentirent une présence derrière eux ce qui les fit sursauter. C'était bien le patron qui les regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Bon Dieu, ils ne préféraient même pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Finalement Le Patron passa devant eux sans rien dire et se dirigea plutôt vers Mathieu se qui les intrigua tous les trois. Le patron se glissa dans le dos et murmura aux oreilles de Mathieu.

\- Dit donc Gamin, tu voudrais pas qu'on monte jouer un peu ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Pas maintenant !

-Désolé Gamin mais à cause de la boule de poils et du gosse j'ai quelques envies à satisfaire…

Mathieu haussa un sourcil puis lança un regard aux deux concerner qui, je le rappelle, n'ont rien entendu. Comme Mathieu semblait ne pas comprendre le message, Le Patron finit par soupirer et par « Kidnapper » Mathieu qui tentait de se débattre mais sa personnalité la plus sombre était aussi beaucoup plus forte et on entendit la porte de la chambre de Mathieu claquer.

Tous ceux présent dans la pièce se lancèrent des regards surpris. Puis quand ce fut les regards du Panda et du Geek qui se croisèrent ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de se prendre la main.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Fangirl enragé dans 3...2...1! oui j'ai pas finit le Lemon entre Le Panda et Le Geek! oui c'est fait exprès et oui je suis une troll de level 910! OuO *s'enfuit***


End file.
